Odd-Eyes
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Olhos Anômalos" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Odd-Eyes" (オッドアイズ Oddoaizu) is an archetype composed primarily of DARK Level/Rank 7 Dragon monsters used by Yuya Sakaki and Zarc in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime, manga, and the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yuya!!. The moniker of "Odd-Eyes" refers to the heterochromia iridum present among the monsters of this archetype, all of which have either a red or yellow right eye and either a green or blue left eye. The "Odd-Eyes", "Magician" and "Performapal" archetypes each have cards that specifically support the others in them and can be used interchangeably to focus on which part of the "Odd-Eyes" arsenal you wish to use most, as demonstrated with Yuya Sakaki who uses all three archetypes in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Until Link Monsters were released, the "Odd-Eyes" archetype was the only archetype capable of using every Summon mechanic without leaving its archetype. Membros Deck Principal Deck Adicional Estilo De Jogo The Pendulum Summon mechanic was introduced with the trio of "Stargazer Magician", "Timegazer Magician" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", the latter of which can search for one the former two cards. While "Odd-Eyes" is attacking, "Stargazer" and "Timegazer" can prevent the opponent from using Spells and Trap Cards until the end of the damage step. "Terraforming" and "Sky Iris" can be used in combination with "Magical Abductor" as a Pendulum Scale or monster. "Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon" can be used in combination with "Sky Iris", with the latter destroying Pendulum Scales to fuel the former's effect. This archetype usually has "Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer" and "Performapal Skullcrobat Joker" to search for "Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn" and "Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix" for Pendulum Scales, or "Splashmammoth" and "Trump Girl" for a Fusion Summon. The attack negation effect of "Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon" works in combination with the protective field effects of "Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon" and "Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon". "Mirage Dragon" is most useful for changing itself to another Pendulum Scale for "Pendulum Dragon" to reuse the search effect after a Pendulum Summon. "Absolute Dragon" can also be destroyed with the last effect of "Sky Iris" to Special Summon "Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon" from the Extra Deck or can be targeted by the effect of "Xiangke Magician" to Xyz Summon and gain the full effect of "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon". "Harmonizing Magician" can be used with a Level 3 or 4 "Pendulum Magician" monster for a Synchro Summon of "Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon" or Special Summon a Level 7 "Pendulum Magician" for Xyz Material. "Nobledragon Magician" can be used in a similar fashion (from the hand or graveyard) with "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" for a Level 7 Synchro Summon or (from the Extra Deck) "Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon" for a Level 8 Synchro Summon. Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Dwarf Star Dragon Planeter * Odd-Eyes Dragon * Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon Monstros Reguladores * Tuning Magician Monstros Pêndulo * Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon * Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon * Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon * Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix * Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn * Performapal Bit Bite Turtle * Performapal Fusiongolem * Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer * Performapal Skullcrobat Joker * Performapal Splashmammoth * Performapal Trump Girl * Performapal Trump Witch * Harmonizing Magician + "Magician" Pendulum Monsters for Synchro Summoning * Aether, the Evil Empowering Dragon (Sided for going 2nd) Monstros de Ritual * Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon * Sauravis, the Ancient and Ascended Monstros de Fusão * Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Contact Fusion) * Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon * Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon * Performapal Gatlinghoul * Performapal Odd-Eyes Metal Claw * Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon * Starving Venom Fusion Dragon * Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon Monstros Sincro * Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon * Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon * Phonon Pulse Dragon * Clear Wing Synchro Dragon * Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon Monstros Xyz * Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon * Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon * Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon * Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon * Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon Magias * Odd-Eyes Advent * Odd-Eyes Fusion * Sky Iris * Spiral Flame Strike * A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon * Draconnection * Duelist Alliance * Pendulum Call * Performapal Dramatic Theater * The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch Saber Dragon Chaos This is a Chaos focused build, revolving around "Saber Dragon"s Summon effect to fuel the Graveyard and attacking effect for aggression; possible to combo with the "Hieratic" Rank 6-7 support. Monstros Normais * Alexandrite Dragon * Red-Eyes B. Dragon * Blue-Eyes White Dragon Monstros de Efeito * Odd-Eyes Dragon * Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End (OCG only) * Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands * Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand * Arkbrave Dragon * White Dragon Wyverburster * Black Dragon Collapserpent * Eclipse Wyvern * Lightpulsar Dragon * Rescue Rabbit * Hieratic monsters * Honest Monstros Reguladores * Maiden with Eyes of Blue * The White Stone of Ancients Monstros de Ritual * Saffira, Queen of Dragons (w/ Hieratics) * Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon Magias * Draconnection (Shuffle away Odd-Eyes/Hieratics/Lightpulsar, add Saber Dragon/Saffira.) * A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon (use with "Tefnuit") * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Preparation of Rites * Hieratic Seal of Convocation * Dragon Ravine * Dragon Shrine * Soul Charge * Twin Twisters * Supply Squad * Odd-Eyes Advent (for Saffira and Gravity Dragon) * Sacred Sword of Seven Stars * Allure of Darkness Armadilhas * Escape from the Dark Dimension/Premature Return * Mirror Force * Oasis of Dragon Souls Decks Oficiais Official Odd-Eyes Deck Monstros de Efeito * Odd-Eyes Dragon * Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon Monstros Pêndulo * Dragonpit Magician x3 * Dragonpulse Magician x3 * Nobledragon Magician x2 * Oafdragon Magician x3 * Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon x3 * Performapal Silver Claw x2 * Performapal Skullcrobat Joker x3 * Performapal Trump Witch * Stargazer Magician * Timegazer Magician * Xiangke Magician * Xiangsheng Magician Monstros de Fusão * Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon x2 * Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon x2 Monstros Sincro * Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon x3 Monstros Xyz * Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon x2 * Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon x3 * Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon x2 Magias * Mystical Space Typhoon * Pendulum Call x3 * Pendulum Shift * Polymerization * Sky Iris x3 * Summoner's Art * Terraforming Armadilhas * Pendulum Back * Torrential Tribute * Traptrix Trap Hole Nightmare Categoria:Arquétipos